


Deck the halls with boughs of holly

by Castilian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castilian/pseuds/Castilian
Summary: Every year Arthur gets Leon a new Christmas ornament.





	Deck the halls with boughs of holly

When Arthur and Leon were kids, Leon’s parents always decked the halls for Christmas. Nothing was amiss. There was always the big tree, which Leon and his dad chose together, full of ornaments. There was mistletoe all over the house (and that was awkward: one could not go a step without having to kiss someone). There were centerpieces in every table and a permanent scent of biscuits and homemade sweets. It was everything films showed Christmas was supposed to be. 

So, when Leon went to live on his own, Arthur was not surprised when his friend went overboard for Christmas. The place was as full as Christmas decorations as his parents’ was, but nearly. The man probably just wanted to recreate the holidays from his childhood, reasoned Arthur. Even when Leon was going to spend most of said holidays in his childhood home. 

That was the Christmas before the summer they started dating. Only, they did the same things they did before Arthur took the courage to asked Leon out, but for the kissing and shagging. 

Everyone was delighted when they made it official. Merlin declared to be forever grateful now that they were done with the sexual tension (though that was before he found Arthur and Leon actually having sex). Leon’s parents were over the moon, they already regarded Arthur as a second son. Even Arthur’s dad seemed to come to terms with his son’s sexuality. After all, Uther had always approved Arthur and Leon friendship.

Christmas came again, their first as a couple. And it was only then when Arthur learnt why Leon’s home looked like a department store commercial: Leon simply loved Christmas. So his parents had taken the decoration seriously when Leon was a small boy, and things had escalated with the years. 

The idea came easily to Arthur. It would be nice to add an ornament from him to Leon’s vast collection. What Arthur had not anticipated was the incredible joy that small gesture brought Leon.

And that was how the tradition started (their new tradition as a couple): every year, without fail, Arthur presented Leon a new Christmas trinket. 

But this tradition soon proved to be a challenge. There was a limit in the amount of different (and not terrible) kinds of Christmas ornaments that one could buy. Arthur had dragged all of his friends to every Christmas market known. Luckily, for two years he had had to travel abroad for work at the beginning of December giving him the chance to buy something different: Arthur found a lovely nutcracker in Berlin and bought a hand-made _presepe_ in Rome.

But this year Arthur was not having any luck in his search of the perfect ornament. Either Leon already had it, or it was not his style. With Christmas Eve just three days ahead, Arthur was tempted to turn to the internet, even when he thought that buying online was too impersonal for something like this.

And then the idea hit him and Arthur knew for sure what to buy.

It was a Christmas Eve when Arthur gave Leon the music box. He had never waited so long to gift Leon the new ornament. Leon probably had been thinking that Arthur had forgotten if his fond smile was anything to go by. 

Arthur knew that it was not a new present: a music box was the second ornament Leon got, nine years ago. The carol it played was different, but still, it was the same thing. What was new was the object inside.

When Leon opened the box and gasped, Arthur felt unsure. Things were good as they were between them. They were happy, so why change everything?

“Arthur,” whispered Leon. “You want to marry me?” Leon was holding the platinum band that Arthur had so hopefully picked out.

“If you’d have me,” tried to say Arthur, but Leon did not let him finish. In an instant, Leon was holding Arthur’s head and kissing him.

“Of course,” said Leon barely breaking their kiss. “Now I’ll have to get you another ring.”


End file.
